


Bridal Discord

by raspberry_reef



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lilina/Roy if you squint, hc: Ephraim is aro, nb summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Kiran has finally saved up enough Divine Codes to redeem Lofty Blossoms+ for their favorite lance unit. In their celebration, they were oblivious to its meaning, leaving a confused prince to interpret the gift...
Kudos: 17





	Bridal Discord

Walls adorned with white ribbons, the scent of gifted bouquets, the endless chatter of hopeless romantics. Another wedding season was upon them, and Ephraim was no more excited than last year. Which was to say, not excited at all. 

It seemed like Askr was always celebrating something. After this, it would become summer, when heroes wore ridiculous outfits that offered no protection in battle. Then the festivals would begin, and everyone would dance in restrictive robes. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. At least each season came with a tournament, though he generally felt bad destroying expensive outfits. Thankfully, their summoner always knew when to be serious and was likely the only person capable of keeping this place focused on real threats. 

That sentiment sadly did not last long as Ephraim spotted Kiran waving to him from afar. They seemed to have good news, judging by the smile on their face. As he got closer, he noticed one of their hands was holding something behind them. They also looked liked they had somewhere else to be from the tapping of their feet.

“Is something the matter, Kiran?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing at all. In fact, I have a present for you. I think you are going to like it!” Ephraim could only stare in shock as Kiran handed over a stick with a large bouquet attached to the top. 

“Well, what do you think? Take it!” They impatiently outstretched their hand urging him to accept, and not knowing what else to do, Ephraim took it. It was extremely light and felt so fragile that one wrong move would snap it in half.

“Thank you? Er, what is this f-”

“Sorry, I need to find Roy and give him a carrot, see you later Ephraim!” Kiran rushed off before he could get another word in, leaving him without an answer. Maybe the festivities had gotten to the summoner as well...

He poked at the mix of blue and white flowers and was surprised to find that they were all real. Where does one leave a giant bouquet? In a giant vase? Well, he guessed it could stay on its metal stand, but there wasn’t any water in it. He then heard his name being called and turned around to see Eirika.

“Where did you get those? They’re so beautiful!” 

“I guess they are. Kiran just gave these to me... If you like them, why don’t you take it? I have no need of flowers.”

Eirika gasped. “Kiran gifted them to you? Brother, don’t you know what that means? You cannot just give them away, they would be heartbroken!”

_ Heartbroken?  _ “What do you mean?”

She sighed. “Of course you would know nothing of love. Ephraim, look around you. It is the season of weddings, and there is a tradition that those who are handed bouquets will be married. Kiran has confessed their love for you!” 

“That doesn’t seem right. Kiran has never showed anything of the sort. And I’ve never heard of this tradition. Why would a future partner be determined by flowers?”

“I am surprised by Kiran’s actions as well, but there is no denying the symbolism.  _ And _ the tradition is from their own world, it is simply you that never pays attention.”

Ephraim had to admit, he did get bored when the topic of wedding traditions came up. “I’m still not confident that this is a confession. I should ask someone else.” 

She gave another defeated sigh. “Do as you will. I am only disappointed that Kiran would choose you of all people.” 

Even though he hoped this was all a misunderstanding, his grip on the stick tightened at the insult. He and the summoner were very close, good friends even. They had been through so much together, from the invasion of Múspell to fighting against Death itself. Kiran often indulged his war-like desires, often sending him to fight stronger and stronger opponents. Even when he expressed resentment towards his desires, they believed in him and gave him the strength to remember what was most important. He didn’t think he could ever trust anyone as much as Lyon, but-

“Well, well, what’s this? It’s not like you to be so festive.” Ephraim had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Innes was right in front of him.

Innes had his usual smug expression, except this Innes wasn’t exactly the one Ephraim knew. This Innes was apparently spending time on the beach when he was summoned, and as a result, walked around the halls shirtless. His choice of swimwear was honestly more abominable. Must be a Frelia thing.

“I’m not celebrating anything, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Ephraim paused. Should he ask Innes? He might not like Ephraim but he did have a reasonable head on his shoulders. “Actually, could I ask you for some advice?”

Innes raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. “You might as well. This must be terrible if you’ve come to me.” 

_ More like you happened to be here _ . “Kiran gave me this bouquet and didn’t say why. Eirika seems to think they were confessing to me, but I don’t think that’s the reason.”

“Really? They handed you this without a word?”

“Well, they said I would like it. But not much more.”

Innes took a moment to think. “Eirika does have good reason to suspect a proposal. I assume you aren’t aware of the tradition in Kiran’s world?”

Ephraim frowned. “Eirika told me. There must be more to it than a tradition.”

“Your case does deviate from the exact tradition. Normally it would be a wedding couple handing off the bouquet to another couple. Or so I remember.” The archer then narrowed his eyes. “But... you are avoiding the real question!”

“And what would that be?”

“If this were a real confession, how would you respond? Perhaps you are attempting to find an alternative meaning so that you can ignore your true feelings!” Innes smirked upon seeing Ephraim’s shock and hesitation.

“Well, I- To be honest, I don’t know. Of course, I care for Kiran. I trust them to make the right decision. But... is that what love is? I don’t know what to think, or feel, anymore.”

Innes frowned at his inconclusive response. “I wouldn’t say you are in love, but this is a matter between you and Kiran. Personally, I don’t have a clue what the summoner would see in you.”

“Thanks... Do you know where Kiran is? I believe they said they needed to talk to Roy.” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t. I suggest you find heroes from his world.” Innes didn’t even say goodbye as he walked past Ephraim. He did pat his hand on Ephraim’s shoulder, but it might have been out of pity rather than encouragement.

After leaving Innes, Ephraim wandered the halls looking for someone he recognized from Roy's world. It proved to be a challenge, and he eventually got lost in the winding halls where the heroes slept. He read the names on the doors, but soon realized he knew very little people from the World of Binding. Roy he knew because they were part of Kiran’s main force, but he wouldn’t have to do all this searching if he found Roy. 

Thankfully, he soon found a name he did recognize.  _ Lilina _

He knocked on the door, hoping she would be inside. Roy often spoke of his Ostian friend during their campaigns. 

The door swung open and a young blue-haired girl an entire foot shorter than him stood in the doorway. 

“Can I help you? Those aren’t for me, are they?” She pointed to his bouquet, and Ephraim shook his head.

“No, I really should put these away though. You are Lilina, correct? Roy’s friend?”

“Oh, what about Roy? Does he need me?”

“Er, not really... I was hoping you’d know where he is.” He figured it best not to mention that he was looking for Kiran through Roy. 

“I think he said he was preparing for something. All this merriment and he only thinks about fighting...” She looked disappointed, probably because of Roy. It was a face he saw in his sister often when he decided to train for the whole day. 

“Say, would you like to hear a story?”

“Uhh... Sure. Let’s hear it.” He may be in a rush, but he didn’t want Lilina to be sad either. 

“Well, it’s a tale I heard from a knight who served Lord Eliwood. He said before Lord Eliwood was engaged, he disappeared for three days. When he returned to his love, he presented her with a beautiful flower only found in the harsh snowy highlands.” She gave a forlorn sigh. “It was so romantic. I’d treasure such an act forever. Umm... sorry to make you listen...” 

Of course it was a love story. Ephraim hid his disappointment with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve given me something to think about. Thank you, Lilina.” Ephraim waved her goodbye and continued walking down the halls faster than before. Eventually, he reached the main lobby where it all started. All the decorations and gossip seemed to mock him. How could he not understand love? There must be something wrong with him... Such feelings are universal...

“Lord Ephraim!”  _ What is it now? _ It turned out to be Nino, and she didn’t seem surprised by his bouquet. She simply waved to get his attention.

“There you are! We’re late for the tournament! Come on!” Nino left as soon as she arrived, and Ephraim found himself running after her. 

As he got nearer to the armory and by extension, Kiran, his thoughts began to overwhelm him. 

_...confessed their love for you... _

_...wouldn’t say you are in love... _

_...treasure such an act forever... _

... _ late for the tournament... Wait, the tournament! _

In all his confusion on weddings and love, he’d forgotten he was supposed to participate in the tournament! And he left his trusty Siegmund back in his room... He hoped Kiran wouldn’t be angry with him. He stopped and looked back, wondering how fast he could run from there and back. Then he felt a poke on his shoulder.

“Ephraim, you’re finally here! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Kiran walked out from behind him along with the rest of the main team. Their relief quickly turned into concern.

“What’s wrong? You look nervous. I promise, the tournament isn’t that difficult. I can have someone substitute if you’re not feeling well.”

“No, no, I can fight. I just need to get Siegmund and I’ll be set.” 

Kiran tilted their head. “What do you mean? I already gave you a weapon.” Ephraim spent a long moment with a blank stare, trying to figure out what they were talking about until noticing their eyes were on the bouquet.

“Wha- THIS THING?!” He examined the bouquet further, finally realizing the long metal rod attached to the flowers was some kind of lance. He stared in disbelief. His whole day ruined... because of a joke weapon. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He felt... defeated, and the tournament hadn’t even begun. So for once in his life, he didn’t feel like fighting.

“I... just find another Hero. I need to lie down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran, after the tournament: What do you mean I sent mixed messages?! You accepted a giant golden fork without question last month!


End file.
